Degrassi Fanfiction Chapter 1: AllAmerican Girl
by Diminished Princess
Summary: Anya is struggling to figure out what to do next after the breakup with Sav. She seems to find comfort in rebellion.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and feel dizzy. It takes me a second to realize that I'm really single. I start to wonder when it all went horribly wrong. Was it Sav's fault for telling me about his stupid arranged marriage? Or was it my fault for pushing him to tell his family about me? Whatever. It's all over now and there's nothing I can do about it. When I got up to go get ready for another long day at Degrassi High, I see a magazine with two girls. One is in a little frilly pink dress and the other is in a leather jacket and skinny jeans. I start to think. Have I been more like the frilly girl or the leather one? And which one do I like more? Maybe I need to make change...

"Anya? Are you awake?" says a voice from behind the door.

" And if I was still asleep, how exactly did you expect me to answer that?" I answer jokingly.

" Oh honey. I know you're still feeling bad from the split." She stops and picks up the magazine I was looking at. " You know, I don't know why you read these things. They're full of nothing but fake advice."

I grab the magazine from her hand and walk into the bathroom. Hey, if I'm gonna start living, I might as well do it now. After showering and brushing my teeth, I look into my closet. I pick out a tank top and jean shorts. I take my old necklace that has a bullet pendant and put it on. That should be "edgy" enough. For my hair I just put it in a messy bun. After kissing my parents bye, I walk out the door and go on my way to school. I can't help but think that there's something missing now that Sav doesn't walk me to school anymore. i use my rage to decide not to go to school today. Instead I hang at The Dot, where Spinner tries way too hard to convince me to go back. I tell him that if I'm gonna have a new lifestyle, that I need to make some changes.

"Well, looks like we have a little jailbird!" Holly J walks in for her lunch shift. "Everyone's been wondering where you were all day. Should I wonder if the world is ending? Little Miss Perfect would never miss a day of classes to sip coffee and bottled water all day."

"Skip it Holly J! I have enough problems without you going on about stuff that doesn't matter anymore so just shut up about it and do your job!" I snap.

"It's not my fault that when people don't want you anymore that you take it out on everyone else. Take a hint, Anya! You're just not likable." She shrugs and walks into the bathroom. I stand up and start walking towards the bathroom but Spinner stops me halfway.

"Look Anya, I don't wanna make a scene in front of the customers but I can't let you in that bathroom." he says to me.

"Why not? I just saw a roach run in there and I wanna go squash it." I say back.

"I know exactly what you wanna do, and that's not it. I'm not gonna clean any blood off the bathroom walls, so how about you wait until you're ready to go back to school to do that stuff." he mutters to me.

I give him the dirtiest look possible, grab my stuff and leave without paying. I walk down to the back door and go in. The bathroom is right around the corner. I walk in and see Holly J. at the sink washing her hands.

"Make sure you get all the diseases out. In fact, you might wanna wash your face and get the herpes." I say to her, then walk toward the stalls. She walks over and pushes me into the stall door.

"Anya, why don't you just stop? Everything you do ends in a mess! Why don't we go back to the Freedom Fast?" says Holly J.

"That only got messed up because of your stupid insecurities! Go get a psychiatrist because I think you're CRAZY." I shove her back against the wall. There we are wrestling when I guess Spinner heard something coming from the bathroom,but he rushes in and holds us apart from each other.

"Let me go!" I scream. " You shouldn't even be in the girls' bathroom!" I push him back and call him a pervert while I leave. I go home and flop on my bed, satisfied. I like this new way of living. No rules, no structure. I might keep doing this...


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up this morning to my mom standing in front of me with an angry look on her face.

"So I got a phone call yesterday saying that you weren't in school, but, if I do remember correctly, we had a nice little conversation before you left… Care to explain?"

"It was too much so I took some time off at The Dot." I said, hoping she wouldn't be too hard on me.

"Some time off? Do you know what that absence will do to your record? You'll never get into a good college if this is how you plan on running your life from now on!" She yelled as her face changed from pink to red.

"Maybe this IS how I want to run my life!" I yelled back as I walked out. I didn't feel like taking another Dot day, so instead I decided to go to Degrassi. As I walked in the doors, a flurry of students walked by with books in their hands. This is how it is. Suddenly, I hear a crash around the corner. Desperate for some action, I run across to the noise. I see a tough-looking girl shoving a tiny girl into a locker. The good part of me wants to run over and stop her, but the bad part of me takes over and I end up helping with kicking the locker closed. We exchange a quick high-five when she looks at me strangely.

"Aren't you Anya? Anya MacPherson?" she asks.

"Yeah, so?" I retort with a hard glare.

"I heard about Little Miss Social Anya. Ran the Freedom Fast 2 years ago. Head cheerleader on the Power Squad. What are you of all people doing hurting a 'poor defenseless niner'?"

" I got tired of that old image so I'm trying something new. Why? Got a problem?"

" Whoa! No need to get all fake tough on me. If you really want to prove yourself, come with me to make fun of that loser, Sav." Bianca challenged. I didn't want to trash my new ex. He still meant so much to me. But I need to get myself into something different and attract new guys. If this is part of it, I'll do whatever it takes. Even trashing my first love.


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh as I ask myself what I'm about to do. Sav and I have shared a love so strong, I don't know if I should do this.

"Wait. What's the point in this?" I ask Bianca.

"Oh, I knew it. The old Anya never left. You're still the same good person everyone knew and loved." Bianca glared at Anya with a look of disappointment.

"No! I'm still with it! I just need some motivation, is all."

"Well, he's the one who broke up with you right? After like three years of love and caring. All you gave to him and he just threw it all down the trash. He wasn't even willing to tell his parents about you."

She was good. She knew how to get down deep and really shove something down your throat. I could tell she was having just a little too much fun with this.

"Lets go." I started to walk with the force of the demonic rage piling up inside of me. The minute I turned the corner, my heart stopped. Not because I saw Sav, but because he was standing by his locker, sharing a nice laugh with Holly J. My eyes started welling up with tears. As much as I wanted to be pissed, I just couldn't do it. I turned and bolted for the bathroom.

I couldn't believe it. My heart was breaking all over again. Suddenly, a montage of our love started playing through my head. When he shared his sticker book with me, when he helps me with the Freedom Fast, and the time I was sick and he stayed with me and watched soaps. All the memories only made me cry more.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice I don't recognize calls out. I can't even answer, so I just exit the stall and look at my mystery guest. It's Clare Edwards. All I can do is lean my head on her shoulder and sniffle.

"I don't see why you're getting so worked up. So they were laughing together. When you and Sav were going out, if he laughed with another girl did you freak out and claim a stall?" she says to me, trying to calm me down.

"You don't understand. He was giving her the look that he used to give me. The one that said 'I'm interested in you, keep talking.'" I said.

"You're just letting out all the feelings. I know what it's like. You feel a certain way for so long but don't say anything because you don't want to burden anyone else, then weeks later; you let it all out in one big emotional rush. But as soon as this is over, we'll go to The Dot and it will all be better. I promise." She assured me. I somehow managed to smile through my tears.

"Pinky swears?" I giggled. We locked pinkies, and then kissed our thumbs. I know that Sav and I are over, but I want, no, NEED him back in my life. It's torture just having him as a friend without feeling his strong hands locked in mine, his sparkly brown eyes looking deep into my soul. I want to feel us skin to skin, but will it ever happen?


	4. Chapter 4

After my breakdown is over, I am immediately filled with complete rage. I go back to where Sav's locker is, but he's alone this time. I feel a tap on the shoulder and jump.

"Ready to kick some Savtastic booty?" Bianca says.

"Sure am. What are we going to do?" I ask.

"Well, if Holly J has a crush on him, that makes her the problem. And to get what we want, we must eliminate the problems. Follow through?" she explained as if I was a child.

"Yeah, I'm not stupid! I understand." I say with an edge to my voice. If we were going to direct the revenge to Sav, I might have felt bad, but this is the evil witch that tortured me since I first came here. She told everyone I was dyslexic, tricked me into handing in her older sister's work from last year, and even tried to break up Sav and I.

"Where is she?" I say in my darkest, evilest voice that I can pull up from a mean, unnamed place.

"She went to the bathroom, I think." Says Bianca with a sort of happiness that shows through the glint in her eye. I take step after step, feeling the angriest I have in months. I've bottled up the anger and some of it came out with the sadness, but there's too much pain and anger that I can't keep it in anymore. I have to take it out on something and that THING is Holly J. Sinclair.

I burst into the bathroom, but don't see anybody. I look under the stall and see her white heels. I put my finger to my lips and look at Bianca, signaling to her not to give any signals that I might be in here.

"Hello?" Says Holly J. from in the stall. "Is someone there? Can you pass me some toilet paper?" Bingo. I pretend like I'm getting toilet paper, while mouthing to Bianca to get a camera out. She pulls out her phone. Close enough.

"Here you go," I say but only put my wrist over the top of the door. She struggles a little and then tells me she can't reach.

"Sorry, I'm only in the ninth grade so I'm a little short. Maybe if you unlock the stall door and push it open a slight bit, I can give it to you straight without seeing anything." I propose with an evil grin on my face. Bianca readies the camera, while I practice my kicks.

"You're not a lesbo trying to get a little show are you? Cause I'm straight as an arrow." She asks while I hear her struggling with the lock. Must be pretty hard to unlock a stall door while you're sitting down on a toilet with freshly painted nails. I can smell the acetone. Finally I hear the stall door click. She cracks the door, but still can't see me.

I swiftly sidekick the door all the way open and Bianca snaps two pictures. We run out. Hopefully, with the flash, she couldn't see who it was, but if my plan works perfectly, Holly J. will want absolutely nothing to do with Sav. The really funny part is, she probably still needs that toilet paper. I laugh to myself at the thought of her sitting on the toilet, trying to get the door closed before anyone comes in the bathroom. I know what I need to do next, but do I have the nerve.


	5. Chapter 5

At home, I'm freaking out. Do I really want to go through with this? I remember when Holly J. used to torture me. It hurt so much when she ruined the Freedom Fast that I worked so hard on. Do I want to make her feel the same way I felt that day? Even if it _is_ Holly J. Suddenly, the phone rings. It's a private number.

"Hello?" I say.

"Hey, Anya." Says the mystery voice that sounds strangely familiar.

"Wait. Bianca?" I ask, wondering how she got my information.

"Yeah." She said, like I was supposed to know.

"How did you get my number? What, are you some sort of stalker now?" I ask, needing to know how she found my number.

"Calm down, jeez. You put your number on the flyers for Power Squad, remember? After your little breakdown, I decided I was gonna call you later. I didn't want to be in the bathroom with you while you were still dangerous." She said, trying to turn it into a joke. I wasn't having it.

"I wasn't pissed you know. I was sad and I needed a friend. A friend that wasn't there. I had to pour out my feelings to a poor niner. I guess you're only there when there's some form of beating up involved, aren't you?" I said, angry that Bianca wasn't being a true friend.

"Look, just because your boyfriend broke up with you and your ex-friend is taking him doesn't mean you have to spoon out your anger on me. I was perfectly fine b y myself. You came to me."

"This has absolutely nothing to do with Sav and Holly J. This is about you being a bad person. You suck at friendship. Maybe that's why your only pleasure is in hurting others. Let me tell you, this is the last time my pain makes you or anyone else happy." I hung up the phone and started to think about what I had just done. Now I was ready for the revenge. I went on the computer and uploaded the photos to FaceRange.


	6. Chapter 6

When I wake up, my mom walks in and tells me that she got another phone call.

"For a detention. What is happening with you Anya?"

"What? What's the detention for?" I ask, replaying the events of yesterday trying to find something wrong that I did. Surely it couldn't have been about the Holly J, thing. Could it?

"A girl named Bianca DeSousa reported you for attacking a little girl. She said you shoved her into a locker and repeatedly kicked it. Anya Samantha MacPherson, this is not the way your father and I raised you. Why would you—"?

"It wasn't me! It was Bianca! Yeah, I walked over and kicked the locker, but I didn't shove her in! She's framing me because we got into an argument last night." I confessed. "I don't really have time to talk about this, so I'll just go to school." I rushed out of the house.

When I get to Degrassi, I see the picture posted up everywhere, and it was the perfect revenge. Everyone saw what she didn't want them to see. Plus, when we were friends, she gave me her Face Range password, so I put it up on hers. Everywhere I walked I heard slivers of conversation.

Between Connor and the geeks, "That doesn't look like, well, like a girl. That looks more like, you know, what we have."

Between Drew and the jocks, "If you look close enough, you can see her wax!"

From Eli and Clare, "Is she still a virgin? It looks like it."

I can't believe this. My plan totally worked! They think she's a virgin transgender that waxes. This is a huge victory. So why do I feel so empty inside? Holly J. walks through the doors and everyone gets very quiet. She looks around and snatches one of the papers off of the walls. She yells out, "Who did this?" with tears in her eyes. Suddenly, I couldn't feel any worse about what I did. I decide to fess up.

After telling Mr. Simpson that it was I, he decided that was child pornography and told me that after school I have to see him. Now I feel desperate to tell Sav that I still feel for him. When I walk up to his locker, he takes one look at me and looks away. The look he gave me was full of pure hate and disgust. It couldn't have been any nastier. He started to walk away from me.

"Wait!" I yell after him.

"Why would you do that?" he asks bluntly.

"I-I saw you guys laughing together, and I felt…bad." I manage to stutter out.

"Why do you feel anything? It shouldn't matter anymore." His eyes turn cold.

"Well… I don't hate you…" I try to get the message to him without saying it.

"So? I don't hate you either, I guess. But I'm still pissed that you would do that to Holly J." He says, clearly unaware of what I'm trying to tell him.

"You idiot!" I grab him and give him a deep, passionate kiss that reminds me so much of the better days that I start to cry. "I still love you." I say through my tears. He stops and stares at me shocked and don't say anything. He gives me the blankest look possible when his thoughts become clear to me. He doesn't love me anymore.

"Sorry." Is all I can say as I speed off to the bathroom again, mortified. How can he not care? We were supposed to love each other forever. I finally give up.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walk over to Mr. Simpson's office, depressed, I see a huddle of students standing by, watching. Curious as to what Mr. S has waiting for me. I rush in to find two police officers waiting for me. Next thing I know, people are whispering about me instead of Holly J.

From Holly J. and her worshippers, "I can't believe she would do this after all the nice things I've done. Became friends with Sav when she asked me to, told her Sav was having an arranged marriage, for her protection, and even fed the Freedom fasters when I thought it was over. Do I deserve this for making her feel bad for once?"

From Jenna and K.C., " I heard it was because Bianca told her to do it."

From Johnny and the bad people, " I heard she was selling drugs to a little girl by her locker."

Are you kidding me? First of all, Holly J. was just wrong. She only became friends with Sav to steal him from me. And she told me that secret to break us up, not for my protection. And don't even get me STARTED on the Freedom Fast again. There was still 4 hours left. Plus, drugs? Really, DiMarco?

Next thing I know, I'm stuck in a cell waiting for them to call my mom so she can bail me out. I hear a soft quiet voice singing a song that sounds familiar.

_I love to watch you cheer,_

_It's been that way for half a year_

_It's like we belong_

So I wrote this song, yeah

Sav! I think, a true delight to my face.

_For my one,_

_My only,_

_Anya._

He finally comes into view.

"When I saw you walking out of the school in handcuffs, I realized how serious you were. But I want to know, why did you run away after that kiss?" He asked.

"I thought you didn't care anymore. All you did was stare at me like I was stupid or something. I'm sorry." I said, still embarrassed about what happened.

"Don't apologize. That kiss reminded me of before all the problems, when I made that song for our 6 month." He said, smiling. I start to cry.

"What happened to me? I used to be at the top, cheerleading and having fun. Now I'm here trying to be all badass and I'm in jail. This started cause I wanted to impress you." I confessed.

"I was wondering what happened to you too. But now I really believe in you, Anya." He said. He said something to the guard and he let me out of the cell. I hugged and he pushed me away. I looked at him in confusion.

He said, "Like this." And started kissing me. I felt so much happier than I have in days. It made me realize, we really were meant for each other.


	8. Chapter 8

In the bathroom, I cry my heart out. I can't believe he's forgotten about me so soon. I know what I did was bad, but how can he not feel anything? Trying to get over the absolute mortification I just felt, I splashed my face with cold water and decided I didn't like this new me. Even though I didn't want to admit it, I only changed for Sav but he doesn't like "tough Anya" either. I dab my face, refusing to let anyone else see me cry and made my way to Mr. Simpson's office.

"Well, Anya, I can tell you right now, I'm having trouble just looking at you." He said to me.

"Mr. Simpson…" I started to say.

"Don't speak. I am just so disappointed in what you've become. What happened? What happened to the sweet little girl-"

"That's exactly it! I'm not a sweet little girl anymore! I am a senior and I shouldn't be being treated like a freshman."

"Well, you're certainly acting very childish. Do you realize that what you did will be on the internet forever? Holly J's life could have been ruined from this little stunt you pulled. You could go to jail for this."

"What? She could always just take the picture down!"

"And what about the people that downloaded it onto their computers so they could print it? You should be extremely grateful she's not suing you because if I was her, I would."

"Well, what do you want me to do about it now? What's done is done."

"First, you're going to apologize in front of the school, and second, you'll fix everything with everyone you've caused problems with, including Holly J. and the freshman you and Bianca were seen pushing into a locker."

"No way, that's totally unfair! Holly J. should apologize to me! For all the crap she did, that evil black-hearted—"

"ANYA! If you don't cut out this sudden "bad-girl" attitude, you may be facing suspension, or maybe even—"

"At this point I don't care what I'm facing." I said in a calm voice.

I don't know what was going through my mind, but I just walked out of his office, leaving him dazed and reaching for a phone, possibly to call my mom. The way I saw it, screw it. The whole Sav relationship was just meant to open my eyes so I could do whatever I wanted. As I walked through the main office of the school, multiple people who had overheard my conversation with Simpson had a few comments.

"How could you speak to him like that? I would've wet myself with fear."

"Nice. He's been asking for that for the longest."

Some of these comments just boosted my attitude further. Since I was getting suspended, why not leave with a bang? I went back over to Bianca, who was crouched by her locker, taking books out for the next class. I stood there until she noticed me.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." I replied.

"And how exactly could you need help from me? From the way you're walking around the school like you own it, I would never imagine you needed help from a wench like me."

"Look, can you just cut the sarcasm for a sec, here? If you didn't notice, I'm… I'm trying to ask for… for help." I managed to stumble the words from my mouth.

"Oh, so you want my help now? But didn't you just call me a terrible friend and storm off? What could I do for you now?"

"Listen, I'm on a schedule here. I'm trying to leave in a memorable way before I get suspended. Can you help me?"

"Let me see…hmmm… Memorable… Shouldn't be too hard. Just use your mouth the right way and I'm sure every guy here will remember you. If you catch my drift." She said with a teasing smile.

"What, you mean…blow the guys?"

"Unless you can find another way of using your mouth on guys to be memorable? No answer? Thought so."

"I'm trying to be memorable here, not a complete slut!"

"You're only a slut if you get pregnant."

I considered her idea until I decided I couldn't do it. I chose my own way. Everyone who decided to look at me funny, I completely attacked. I'm guessing word got back to Sav because a few minutes later he confronted me. He shoved me back against a wall and held me with his arm.

"What's your deal?" He practically yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked in an amused tone. Getting him upset was such a rush.

"Attacking everyone in your path? You beat down Alli! Remember her? My sister?"

"So? She'll get better." I had to stifle a laugh on that one. But somewhere deep down I was wondering about this monster I had become.

"'She'll get better?' Is that all you have to say?"

"Well what do you want me to say? That I'm sorry? Cause I did, like a million times, remember? That I regret what I did?" I yelled in his face, every emotion pouring out of me.

"Yeah, maybe that regret part would be nice, because it doesn't look like it from where I'm standing."

"Well I don't. Regret it, I mean. Because if this is what I have to do to catch your attention, then I will. And the best part? There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Anya, what happened to you? You're definitely catching my attention, but not in a good way. If this is what you're turning into then I don't want you at all. All you are is an attention whore."

"Don't you ever call me a whore!" I started kicking at him, at which point he pressed his whole body against me to hold me down.

"Why are you doing all this? Why do you need my attention so badly?"

"Because I still love you, you idiot!"

It grew so silent as we both looked at each other and I noticed for the first time, that in his eyes, he was hurting too.

"What, and you think I don't?"

"Of course that's what I think! What did you expect me to think? Playing around with Holly J. by your locker? Ignoring all my calls? That's some serious love right there." I started to cry.

"I was talking to her about some ideas for a new dance. And I knew if I tried to talk to you, it would hurt, so I didn't."

"Why do you deserve to hurt? You broke up with me." I shouted at him.

"And that means I shouldn't care?"

I was silent as I contemplated what he said.

"Wait. You…you still care about me." Realization hit me like a bucket of ice cold water.

He didn't even need to answer with words as he pressed his lips against mine. For the first time in weeks, I felt right. I felt like everything was fixed, like when I got home, my mom wouldn't have cancer anymore, like I wasn't getting suspended. Nothing mattered but the two of us, in that moment. When our lips parted, I looked at his face, and every doubt between us was gone.


End file.
